


Winter

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: Avengers Drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Tony likes Bruce and he's sure of what he wants. Bruce can probably be persuaded.





	

It wasn't that Tony liked to see Bruce shivering after he de-hulked (okay, that was a lie, but it wasn't fair because Bruce was naked, so it didn't count), it was just, he was the only one with compartments for clothes, so it was only logical that he was the first one to get to Bruce after their battles. Well, that and he could fly, but that wasn't totally the point.

Landing beside the hunched up brunette, Tony dumped out a pair of sweats and a coat, along with a pair of shoes because last time Tony had forgotten the shoes Bruce had stepped on a piece of rubble and sliced a very nice gash into his foot.

"Th-thanks Tony."

His face plate came up, revealing a grin as he watched the other man dress hurriedly, "Not a problem. I get to see you naked after all."

Pulling up his hood and crossing his arms tightly over his chest, Bruce sighed, "But, Tony, really, thanks. I mean it. You don't have to always go out of your way for me, but you do anyways. So, thanks."

Iron Man stepped closer, slinging an arm across Bruce's shoulders (partly because the suit created a lot of heat, and the doctor wasn't complaining), "But, Bruce, really, I get to see you naked. Not a problem."

Bruce stared at him suspiciously before squawking as Tony picked him up, flying them back to where the others were starting to clean up, "You're joking right, Tony?"

"Tony?"

"Tony, joking, right?"

The faceplate that had shut as they lifted off didn't tell him anything, but Bruce had to take a hint from the fact that Tony was most definitely conscious of his warm hand on Bruce's ass.  



End file.
